Gephyrophobia
by Just-Absolutely-Super
Summary: Or "the fear of bridges." Okay, so Zack's not sure if Cloud really has it, but the kid is pretty weird around bridges.


**AN:** I should be studying for finals, but instead I wrote a fanfic about my newest obsession. Took me 18 years to get into this fandom, so better late than never, right?

And just so you guys are aware, there is some CloTi here, but it's very, _very_ minor. Like, turn your head to the side and squint hard enough to see it minor. I just couldn't resist, though I tried not to make it obvious or too shippy. If it isn't your cup of tea then feel free to just see it as a friendship moment.

Enjoy!

 **Summary:** "Gephyrophobia," or "the fear of bridges." Okay, so Zack's not sure if Cloud really has it, but the kid really is _weird_ about bridges.

* * *

In the time Zack had known Cloud, he had learned a lot about the kid.

Which is saying something because, ho-boy, could the guy be the quiet type. Withdrawn too. Zack's managed to crack open the shell bit by bit, but still, it's a work in progress.

He liked the kid a lot, though, despite his rather shy nature. He was determined and a hard worker, which Zack could admire. He also liked the blond's ambition to become a SOLDIER First Class—leading him to decide to become a mentor of sorts to Cloud, just like Angeal was to him back when Zack was first starting out. They'd grown close; Zack would even go as far to say that the younger boy was like the little brother he never had.

And while he and Cloud had gotten to know each other a bit better, there was still one thing about him that made Zack wonder a little about the blond.

He was afraid of bridges.

Err, well, he _thinks_. If anything, Cloud was more nervous around them, but Zack decided that calling it a fear was an easier description.

And don't get him wrong, there's absolutely _nothing_ wrong with being afraid of bridges. He gets it, bridges could be _freaking scary!_ It's just…of all the things for Cloud Strife to be skittish of, a _bridge_ would be rather low on the list.

But hey, even though they'd known each other for almost two years now, that didn't mean the kid was totally open about _everything_ with his life. Nah, Cloud was still reserved, especially when it comes to his hometown and his past. And while Zack was very curious about what Cloud's life was like before joining Shin-Ra, he knew when to push and when not to. If Cloud wanted to talk about it with him, then Zack would be all ears.

But seriously, man, _what was with him and bridges?!_

His curiosity started a few months after that fateful trip to Modeoheim. Zack was assigned to do some recon work with a squad of infantrymen (Cloud being one of them, of course) in the area between Midgar and Kalm. So far, things were boring, nothing to report, and Zack was cursing his bosses for even bothering with an assignment like this when they came across a large gap with a rushing river waiting for them at the bottom. The only way across was to use a bridge—a rickety-looking rope bridge.

Cloud had been standing next to him, the two chatting as they walked, so Zack got a first-hand look at his reaction upon coming to their only passage across the river. It made him do a double take because it was just so… _odd_ to see his friend make the face he did.

You would think the bridge insulted his _mother_ with the look Cloud gave the thing. His blue eyes were _fierce_ , teeth clenched so tightly that Zack wondered if his jaw will be sore later on, and his hands were balled into fists.

"Cloud, you okay?" he asked carefully, because honestly, who knows what kind of reaction he would get after witnessing a hateful look like the one on the blond's face.

Seeming to snap out of whatever thoughts he had been thinking, Cloud shook his head a little before shutting his eyes and taking in a long, deep breath through his nose before exhaling out his mouth. A calming measure, Zack deduced.

"Yes, sir. I'm fine," he replied with an even voice, though the SOLDIER could tell there was still tension surrounding his friend. He shrugged it off though, they still had a ways to go before they were to be done doing recon.

"If you say so." He turned to the rest of the troops, "Alright, men, this is the only way across to the other side. It's a small bridge, so we'll be going in single file. I'll lead."

After doing a quick glance to make sure Cloud was really fine (he was still tense, though Zack could tell he was in better shape than when they first arrived), the First Class SOLDIER moved ahead to walk across the small bridge with Cloud behind him followed by the rest of the infantrymen.

As they moved across the relatively short distance, Zack couldn't keep Cloud's initial reaction out of his mind. Was the guy afraid of bridges? That would make sense, though Zack could tell there was more to it. Normally when people have phobias they would do things like hyperventilate, freeze up, or get in the fetal position, things like that. Gestures that show the person was indeed scared and didn't want to be anywhere _near_ the thing that causes them fear.

Cloud, on the other hand, didn't quite have a typical reaction to a phobia. Instead of cowering, the guy looked more like he wanted to take his gun and shoot this poor old bridge until it was sawdust before stomping out the remains into the ground. Maybe that was just how Cloud reacted to fear, Zack reasoned; there was still so much he didn't know about the guy. At least right now he was okay…

Until more troops gathered on the tiny overpass, causing it to sway and dip due to the extra weight.

Zack, noticing the old rope bridge was giving a little, turned around to assess the situation. There were about ten of them and so far only about five or so were on the bridge. They were moving at a steady pace but now that everyone knew the bridge's hold was wavering, they opted to take their time a bit more. Zack then turned to his blond friend, and was surprised to see that while his face looked calm, his hands were gripping the rope on the sides of the bridge. He would bet they were white under the gloves. There was also an underlying look to his face, like he was trying hard not to think about something. He saw his jaw clench ever so slightly.

"Come on, men, let's keep moving. But be careful, you hear me? I do _not_ want to have my bath in this river," he called out, adding a small joke to lighten up the mood, and continued on his way. As long as Cloud wasn't losing his cool to the point he wasn't able to move his legs, then they'd be fine. Thankfully, the blond infantryman followed behind his friend with no problem and soon they and the rest of their group made it across safely. Zack tried not to make it obvious how he noticed Cloud's stance visibly relaxed as he let out what seemed to be relieved sigh. There would be plenty of time to discuss this.

The rest of the day went by in a blur as the group made their way back to Midgar by nightfall. Instead of eating in the mess hall (Because _hell no_ if you think Zack's gonna subject himself to whatever "surprise" is in Shin-Ra's meatloaf. He swore the slab of meat had a fish's _eyeball_ in it the last time he ate it!), Zack decided to go out to a ramen stand to eat, taking Cloud along because he was his friend and he cared too much about him to let him suffer Shin-Ra's meatloaf surprise!

And also he wanted to know the deal behind the bridge.

But unfortunately, the moment he mentioned it, Cloud kept tight lipped.

"It's…personal." He had said, and Zack knew that was as much as he would get out of the guy. Fine.

Every mission afterward that involved a bridge, Zack continued to keep a close eye on Cloud. As it turned out, he learned that it wasn't _every_ bridge that made his friend tense up; just ones made from rope and planks of wood. Ones that looked older than time itself, probably. Bridges that were sturdy and made of steel never got his usual reaction out of him. It was bizarre to Zack.

In the end, Zack decided to just drop the subject. Between the threat of Genesis and his copies along with his employer's shady morals coming to the surface, Cloud having a small bridge phobia was the _least_ of Zack's worries.

The matter wouldn't be brought up to his mind again until Shin-Ra decided to send Zack and Sephiroth to Nibelheim to check out the town's faulty reactor. Cloud and another infantryman were accompanying them and the four were walking up the mountain with the town's tour guide, Tifa Lockhart.

Other than Cloud's odd behavior by absolutely _refusing_ to take off his helmet for Shiva knows what reason—along with going out of his way to _not_ grab Tifa's attention—everything was going smoothly…

Until they came across the bridge…

On instinct, Zack looked back to Cloud. If anything, his reaction to this bridge was worse than any other rickety bridge they've come across in the past. His body went rigid, and while Zack couldn't see the upper half of his face thanks to that damn helmet, he would guess that Cloud's blue eyes were as wide as saucers. He could also see his friend was breathing a little heavier than normal too. Zack mused that this particular bridge was the source of his friend's little phobia, and was wondering if he would really be okay for this.

 _'But considering this was the only way to the reactor…'_ Cloud must've had this same thought because Zack noticed the blond do his breathing exercises, squared his shoulders, and continued walking. ' _Oh well, better to face your fears sooner rather than later. Proud of you, buddy!'_

As they started across the bridge with Tifa leading them, Zack saw Cloud pick up his pace to where he was closer to the front. Not just closer to the front of the line, he noticed, but closer to _Tifa_. As he got up to where Zack's position was in their group he heard the blond mutter to himself, "Please don't let it be like last time."

 _'"Last time"?'_ Zack thought. What could have...?

And that's when he heard the heart-stopping _snap_ of rope breaking, and next thing Zack knew, he was free-falling into the chasm below.

Before blacking out, he couldn't help but think:

 _'Okay, maybe Spike's onto something. If this had happened to_ me _in the past, I'd be afraid of the flimsy motherfuckers too!'_

* * *

 **AN:** I don't know much about army terminology, nor do I completely understand Gaia's geography very well (I just watched a Let's Play; I was more interested in characters and plot rather than what the freaking landscape looked like!), so if I've made some mistakes in those areas then please forgive me and let me know. I will see if I can correct it later on.

So a bit of an explanation for my inspiration on this: I was thinking about Cloud and his past and couldn't help but wonder, "What does he think about bridges?" Since the bridge scene was such a pivotal moment in his life, I got the idea that maybe he'd be wary of them, especially ones that look like the bridge in Nibelheim.

However, I wasn't sure whether to call this wariness of his a phobia or not. I was going back and forth about it before deciding to convey this debate in the fic. Zack in the story deduces it as a fear; however, I tried to portray Cloud's reaction as more of one of resentment rather than a traditional fearful one. I hope I was able to succeed with showing you guys that.

As for why it's in Zack perspective… well, I really like Zack and wanted to try my hand at writing him. I hope he isn't OOC; that'd be a bummer, especially since I had so much fun writing him!

Hope you had some form of enjoyment reading this. Please review and let me know what you think! I have a few more plot bunnies about this series, so I hope I can share those with all of you as well!

 _Revised 5/7/18_


End file.
